The transformation
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: <html><head></head>Tonks finally convinced Remus to let her be with him during a full moon. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!</html>


_**The Transformation **_

Tonks waltzed down the stairs but she stumbled when she sat foot on the last stair and fell flat on her face. Remus looked up from his daily prophet and ran to her.

"Are you alright sweet heart?" Remus chuckled.

"I'm fine" she blushed as she got to her feet.

Then she looked over to the table and saw a goblet that has fog rising from it.

"Snape was here?" Tonks asked as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Yes but he didn't stay long…..he just gave me my Wolfsbane potion and then he left" he chuckled.

"Oh yea tonight is a full moon huh?"

"Yes I'm afraid so" he frowned.

"Hey I have an idea….why don't you transform in our bed room tonight and we can be together?" Tonks smiled.

"No Nymphadora! Its to dangerous what it I bite you?" he growled.

"I know you wont hurt me I trust you Remus…and you'll have the Wolfsbane potion so there's nothing to worry about" Tonks said.

"We still can't risk it"

Then Tonks took his scared hands in hers and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Remus please just for tonight…. I want to be there for you please?" she frowned.

Then Remus let out a sigh.

"Fine…but you have to wait outside while I transform you don't need to see me like that"

Tonks opened her mouth to protest but then she stopped _I better not push it…_ she thought then she hugged him.

"Deal…..Thank you Remus" she whispered.

Later that night after diner Remus and Tonks walked to their bed room before he walked in her turned to Tonks.

"Tonks for any reason if the potion goes wrong or if I snap and lose control I want you to run!" Remus said in a serious tone.

"Yea, yea but I know that wont happen" Tonks sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed her on the forehead then walked into the bed room. Tonks waited patiently outside then she heard Remus yell and growl and the sounds of his clothes ripping and his bones popping. Tonks winced at the sound then when it was quite she opened the door and saw Remus sitting on the floor. Tonks looked at him and let out a giggle. Remus rolled his big yellow eyes and stood up without thinking Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck. Remus tensed and let out a small growl.

"Yea, yea I know watch the teeth" Tonks sighed as she let go of him and plopped down on their bed. Then she patted the empty spot next to her.

"Up boy!" she giggled.

Remus rolled his eyes and crawled up next to her.

"Aw good werewolf!" she laughed as she petted his head.

Then she picked up a poetry book from her night stand and started to read it.

"Hey Remus they have a werewolf poem in this muggle book!" Tonks said happily.

Remus moved a bit closer to her and curiously looked over her shoulder to get a better view of the book but Tonks moved so he couldn't see.

"Here I'll read it to you" Tonks grinned.

"You are my werewolf my one and only, my love, my world, my everything, my hearts desire, my strength, you are my one true love, Remus Lupin" Tonks smiled.

Remus stared at her confused his big yellow eyes trying to read her face. Then Tonks let out a giggle.

"Ok you caught me…I made it up…but that's how I feel about you" Tonks blushed.

Remus moved a bit closer to her and nuzzled her with his nose and Tonks threw her arms around him.

"I love you Remus" she whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Then she slowly fell sleep with her face barred in his fur. The next morning she woke up in Remus's arms. Then she sat up and gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Good morning" she smiled.

"Good morning dear" he grinned as he sat up.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Tonks smirked as she ran her hand threw his graying brown hair.

"No it wasn't….did you really mean that poem?" he asked.

"Yea I meant every word" Tonks smiled.

"I love you Nymphadora" he whispered.

"I love you too Remus….so do you think we can do this every full moon" Tonks asked hopefully.

Remus chuckled and held her tighter.

"We shall see" he laughed.

"So how about some breakfast?" Tonks said.

"Sounds good" Remus agreed as they walked hand in hand toward the kitchen.


End file.
